Do whatcha gotta do to come back
by HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD
Summary: "Get your filthy hands off of her!"."If I can't have her, then you be the bad guy and take her! You little gay prick.""You'll probably never see her again son, you protected her as best as you could now it's your turn to be protected." A Chaylor fic!
1. Save Me

Yeah, I'm back with yet another new story. Whoopie, this one shouldn't be all that long. To be honest it probably won't. Anyway this is "Do whatcha gotta do to come back." Enjoy!

**I do NOT own High School Musical, All I own is my plot and made up characters. I am telling this through the character's eyes, this IS NOT ME.** Thank you!

_--_

"_Hey, you."_

_I pointed to myself and looked behind me, then back at my father._

"_Yes you, come here for a moment. And sit on daddy's lap."_

_Why was my Daddy, asking me to come and sit on his lap? Was I getting another butt whooping? But I haven't done anything wrong today; I stayed close by Mommy and Auntie Mommy and followed their orders, and went to bed like I was told to, three hours ago. I sucked in a breath and allowed my feet to go over to my father who sat on the edge of the bed that I shared with Mommy, and climbed into Daddy's lap. Daddy began to stoke my cheek then began to feel his way along my leg, up to my thigh and came close to touching where I was connected to the rest of my body when the door flew open._

"_Get your filthy hands off of her!"_

_I had been pushed to the floor, where I sat on my butt looking at who came in. It was my best friend, Corbin. What was he doing? Was Daddy doing what he told me that was wrong and that I should scream for someone? I silently began to cry and I curled into a ball, when I heard something hit the floor._

"_If I can't have her, then you be the bad guy and take her! You little gay prick."_

_The door slammed shut, and the lock was put on. I sat up and looked in the dark room, through my tears I saw my best friend holding his cheek and laying on his side. I crawled over to him, and poked his side. Instantly he gathered me up into a hug and held onto me. Kissing my forehead and telling me it was his fault, he didn't mean to. What was he talking about?_

"_Misty, I'm soo sorry. I had fallen asleep for just a few moments, if I would have only been awake for a few more minutes I would have been able to stop him from coming in."_

"_But Corb, it wasn't your fault I shouldn't have went to use the bathroom and I should have screamed like you told me."_

_Corbin then stopped kissing my forehead and turned my head to meet his eyes._

"_Misty, anything horrible that is happing to you now, too young for you to realize how bad, will not ever be YOUR fault, do you hear me?"_

_I nodded my head and Corbin wiped away my tears, picked me up placed me in the bed, tucked me in and walked over to the corner, closest to the door and sat down and with an angry face glared at the door. I turned to the window, which only had a few noticeable stars showing and wished. For Corbin to have a better life, and for me to go with him._

_A few months later our parents, "Uncle Daddy and Auntie Mommy" went out for a "date". I didn't really care, I had skinned my knee really badly the other day and Corbin had to bandage it up, since Mommy and Aunt Mommy were to "out of it" to look at it. I had to limp around the house because if my Daddy saw that I had hurt myself he would turn around and everyone, including myself would catch double LL for just being there. So after Corbin and I had eaten dinner, which tonight was lumpy chili Rebecca, our Babysitter that has been around baby sitting us since I was probably a baby rang the doorbell. Corbin went to the door to answer it, since our "parents" had left probably twenty minutes ago. Corbin informed her that we had already eaten and was almost time for my bath, Not that I dreaded them but I didn't like being away from Corbin for long periods of time and he would wait outside the door until Rebecca and I had come out and to put the "little one" to bed. I had all my clothes off when Rebecca had looked at my back._

"_Misty? Why do you have bruises all over your back?"_

_Rebecca gently touched my back and I jumped about two feet in the air. It was slowly coming back, Daddy had come home pretty drunk the last two nights and I had been in the bathroom too long and I had gotten thrown into the trashy living room and broke the coffee table, which set him off even more but by then Corbin had come in and saved me, but only got himself hurt for interfering with my lesson being taught. Rebecca then checked out the rest of my body, I had a burn mark from my Uncle Daddy's rage and drunken stupidness with his cigarette. I probably had hand marks all over my body, as well as other bruises that I knew nothing about. Rebecca's face turned into a hard line and gently placed me into the tub and handed me a washcloth to wash up. I was getting pretty good at washing myself up, for being six and half. Although Corbin could already take baths by himself. Rebecca stood up, Corbin came to the bathroom door and told her she had a phone call. She walked out and I sat there, playing with the bubbles in my bath and waited until Rebecca came back._

_I had probably been in the tub about two minutes when Rebecca came back, with my pink pajamas in hand. She drained the tub, helped me out dried me off carefully and helped me into my pj's then I was put into bed. I laid there, in the bed wondering what happened. Usually I would be in the tub for a few more minutes, and Rebecca would wash me over again then she would blow dry my hair, brush it and styled it and then read me to sleep. But not tonight something was going on, and I wanted to find out but my eyes became heavy and I drifted off to sleep._

"_Come on hunney, time to wake up." _

_I slowly opened my eyes, and someone lifted me out of bed and into their arms. It felt like some sort of hard material, stiff and kind of scratchy but I didn't mind it, they were soft and warm and I didn't mind it. I was taken outside, which wasn't too cold but a bit nippy and I clung tighter to the person, they placed me in a car, on a cold seat. I was now awake, and becoming worried, where was Corbin and whose car was I in? Moments later Corbin climbed in, and huddled up next to me. I hung onto him like a dream, daring not to let go._

"_We did it Misty, we're finally getting away our dreams are coming true!" Corbin Sand happliy_

_I looked at Corbin like he had lost his mind, what was he talking about? What dream? Before I could ask him, a man opened the door and ordered Corbin out of the car._

"_But I'm her brother!" Corbin yelled_

"_Nice try kid, you're not blood related." The man replied with a gruff voice, "We can do this the easy way, or we can escort you harshly you choose."_

"_Alright, I'm coming just let me say goodbye to her."_

_The man sighed and leaned up against the car and waited. Corbin took both of my hands and squeezed them gently. He slipped his necklace off of his neck and put it on me. _

"_Misty, were going to be separated, you have to be a big strong girl now okay? The people that have us now will love us; never touch a hair on our heads I promise you." Corbin's voice was shaky, as if he didn't believe it himself_

"_Corbin what's going on? What are you talking about?"_

"_I don't have much more time Misty, but all I can say is I'm finally happy."_

_That's all it took, I didn't care what else happened as long as Corbin was happy then I would be happy too. I nodded my head and hugged him tightly; Corbin hugged back just as tightly and kissed my forehead once again. Although I felt something moist on my head, I chose to ignore it. Corbin pulled back and gave me a sad smile and began to detangle himself from me. I grasped his wrist._

"_Wait, are we going to meet again?"_

"_I don't know Misty."_

"_Please Corbin, we have to." I replied in a whisper and began to silently cry, "Do you want to even see me again?"_

_Corbin grabbed my hands again and with one hand grabbed my chin and had me to look at him._

"_Of course I do, I promise we WILL meet again Misty, I promise you."_

_I nodded my head and Corbin slowly let me go, and then slowly climbed out of the car. The officer pushed Corbin in the direction of another car and he climbed in. I sat on my knees and looked out and saw that Corbin's car had begun to drive away, I let a tear slide down my cheek and I slumped down in the seat and curled into a ball closest to the other door and cried my eyes out. Someone slid in next to me and began to talk to me, asking me questions. I continued to cry wishing that nightmare would end soon._

_--_

Corbin's P.O.V

_The phone had rang and I sprung up to answer it. It would of course be one of Rebecca's friend's calling since they always called here when she babysat us…well more so Misty. I grabbed the phone, answered it and was stood correct; it was Rebecca's friend…what was the girl's name again? I walked down the hall to the bathroom where Misty and Rebecca were at and gently rapped on the door. Rebecca came out and had a hard face, something wrong?_

"_Becca, the phone is for-_

"_Corbin are those people, Misty's parents included as well abusing you two?"_

_Her question caught me offhand, how did she find out? What do I say? Lie and say No or trust Becca and get to safety? I looked at the closed door and thought about Misty's face screwed up in pain and how much harder it would be for Misty and I to escape later on._

"_Yeah they are." I replied while looking at my feet and my head hung_

_Rebecca took a sharp breath and grabbed the phone out of my hand told whoever was on the phone that she'd call them back later and hung up. Then she started to dial another number and walked down the hall_

"_Umm yes Hello, I would like to report abuse in a household…"_

_I felt my insides flutter, Misty and I were going to have a brighter future than I thought, and Misty could grow up safe and away from our hard household. I sat down by the closed door and listened hard for Misty, with a small smile on my face. Becca came back and took Misty our of the tub, dressed her and put her to bed, I was surprised that Misty didn't come out rubbing her eyes saying that she couldn't sleep and that she wanted either Becca or me to read her a story. Becca and I had been sitting on the couch, watching pointless static TV when there was heavy knock at the door. Becca ran to the door and talked to someone that I couldn't see, and allowed the person in. It was two police chiefs, one female the other a male._

"_Is this Misty?"_

"_No Sir, this is the little boy that I told you about."_

"_Borbin?"_

"_No Sir, Corbin."_

_The guy looked me over and then nodded to his partner and Becca led the female to the back room where Misty was._

"_So, Misty is your younger sister?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_And your parents?"_

"_They have two, one is Corbin's and the other is Misty's." Becca's voice rang out_

"_But wait how is that possible?"_

_The female brought Misty out, and I followed behind her. I noticed that Misty was still half asleep which would be harder to explain to her. I wrapped my arms around me it was a little cold tonight; Misty was probably freezing, only having a bath about ten minutes ago. After the female had placed Misty in a car, she left some other fat man in charge._

"_I wanna see her." I cried out_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Her brother." I replied confidently_

_The man scrambled to the door and opened it for me and I slid in next to Misty. I hugged her next to me. Boy, would she be freezing. Misty hugged me back, almost chocking me._

"_We did it Misty, we're finally getting away our dreams are coming true!" I sang out happily_

_I noticed that Misty's face held confusion; she didn't have a clue what I was talking about. Her lips parted about to say something when the officer from before, opened the door and tried to yank me out._

"_Out of the car kid."_

"_But I'm her brother!" I yelled_

"_Nice try kid, you're not blood related." The man replied with a gruff voice, "We can do this the easy way, or we can escort you harshly you choose."_

"_Alright, I'm coming just let me say goodbye to her."_

_The man sighed and nodded his head and stood up against the car. I took both of Misty's hands and squeezed them gently and took of my Cross Necklace. I placed it against her neck, it was a bit big but she would grow into, if she decided to keep it later on in life._

"_Misty, were going to be separated, you have to be a big strong girl now okay? The people that have us now will love us; never touch a hair on our heads I promise you." My voice ran shaky_

"_Corbin what's going on? What are you talking about?"_

"_I don't have much more time Misty, but all I can say is I'm finally happy."_

_Misty's eyes began to sparkle and she nodded her head and threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back just as tightly, a tear escaped from my eye and landed on her forehead, which I kissed away. I detangled myself away from her and gave her a sad soft smile when she pulled me back._

"_Wait, are we going to meet again?"_

"_I don't know Misty."_

"_Please Corbin, we have to." She replied in a whisper and began to silently cry, "Do you want to even see me again?"_

_I grabbed her hands again and with one hand I grabbed her chin and had her to look at me._

"_Of course I do, I promise we WILL meet again Misty, I promise you."_

_Misty nodded again and I slowly let her go and climbed out of the car, the officer pushed me in the direction of another car and put me in. Then before I had a chance to buckle up the car began to drive away. The car seemed to go slow passing Misty's car. I looked up once to see Misty watching my car go and a lone tear slipped from her eye. I sighed and curled up into a ball and sat far away from the other officer that I had not noticed until he whispered "You'll probably never see her again son, you protected her as best as you could now it's your turn to be protected." _

--

Done with Chapter one! What did you all think? I know Corbin's P.O.V was sort of lazy but come on now; you really expected it to be full of details when it's about eleven thirty? I didn't think so either xD read and review! Favorite it as well!

Mucho A,

HeArTxbRoKeNxCB Lover xD


	2. Cross Of Love

My eyelids fluttered open, my eyes met my poster covered ceiling. Usher and Frankie J's smiles setting off my morning. I pulled my arms above my head, smiled back at my two future husbands and threw my blankets off of my legs.

"Frankie," I cooed. "How did you sleep?"

I was met with silence. "But baby, I told you, last night was Usher's night. Please don't be mad at me. We had this all worked out." I pouted towards Frankie. "You are right Ush, besides, I like it when you two fight over me." I smiled up at the two posters.

"Taylor?"

My head whipped to my mother, who was holding in her giggles. "Yes, Mom?"

She gestured to me. "Do you have this conversation every morning with..Usher and Frankie J?" she inquired.

I closed my eyes and smiled towards my mother. "Why, yes I do. It's our everyday thing."

My mother finally lost her build, laughter rang off the walls. "Well, it's almost time for school. You don't want to be late for your last day of school, do you?"

I began to wail. "Moooooooooom! I thought you said I didn't have to go. They don't make us do anything anyway. Please, mom don't make me go. Please." I pulled out my pout.

My mother shook her head. "Taylor, we've been over this. If you don't go to school you can't sleep over at Gabi's house tonight. Remember?" My mother pressed.

Oh yeah. I had to go to school, because Gabi's mom was pulling us out early anyway so we could hit the water park before it really got busy. Then after the water park it was off to see, I mean off to the park with Sharpay to happen to be in the same place, same time as Gabi's two month boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

I hid my smile, nodded my head. "Your right mom, I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment. I'll be ready in ten minutes." I climbed out of my bed and headed into the bathroom to begin my day.

* * *

"Bye mom! See you next week! I love you." I cried out.

My mom blew her kisses at me, I caught them. She gestured for me to call her, then she pulled out into the busy street and was off.

God, I loved my mother. Yes, she was a single mother but she still made ends meat for herself and I. Next year when I would be a freshman in high school, I would hopefully get a job, be able to help her then pay her off for all that she's done for me. I pulled my bag closer to me, where in the heck is Gabi?

"Ooph!" I was thrown to the ground. "Taylor! My love!"

I looked up from my mud sandwich for a moment to find Gabi on top of me. As erotic as that sounded, she was pushing me farther into the ground.

"Gab, I love you. Don't get me wrong, but your making my sandwich more mud-filling than it had to be." Gabi looked at me confused. "Get off of me. Your fat."

Gabi faked sadness. "So I'm a cow now? My, my, my Taylor you weren't saying that when you had my name coming out of your mouth last night."

My face paled. "Gabi, I didn't even see you last night. You know we have to keep our relationship on the down low. Troy would be pissed if he found out about you and I." I pouted, as well as spitting out dirt that was seeping into my mouth.

"What about me being pissed?"

Gabi and I looked up. Gabi beamed, furthermore was no longer on me. Instead was latched onto Troy. More like mouth to mouth, but I didn't want to mention that small part. Troy unlatched his self from Gabi, with a lot of panting and other gross crap then helped me up.

"Thanks Troy." Then I punched him as hard as I could. "You know you aren't supposed to even be here, what if you get caught? What if Gabi's mom shows up with Gabi's lunch or something? You lunkhead, basket ball player." I ranted.

Troy, while rubbing his bicep, which Gabi was kissing and weirdly looking at Troy, Troy choked out. "What a heavy hand you have Taylor, are you sure you aren't a bully?" Troy's eyes danced towards me, I smacked his, probably now bruised arm and glared at him. "I really hate you Troy Bolton. If you weren't making Gabi happy, I would have nothing to do with you."

"But Tay, then you wouldn't have me."

Again, turning around I found Sharpay pouting. I gather Sharpay in my arms. "Pay, you know I would still be associated with Troy here, but only because he's your cousin by marriage. Other than that, I would claim nothing else with him." I stated.

Sharpay smiled wide, threw her arms around me and tackled me to the ground. I sighed, I think I needed new friends or I needed to get padding for my body.

* * *

"Taylor, come on! Troy is getting burned our there." Gabi called out.

"Then go out there with him. I'm not coming out." I growled out.

I could hear Sharpay and Gabi groaning. "But you picked the suit out yourself Taylor." Gabi argued.

"Actually, I had nothing to do with the suit, you two picked it out for me." I counted.

"The even more reason to come out. You have our approval." I didn't respond. "Taaaaaaaylor, we only have two more hours here at the park before my mom comes and picks us up, remember?"

I sighed. Gabi was right. Besides, she only wanted me to come out so she could, one, be with Troy. Two, so I could have fun. Even though, fun was far from my mind.

"Taylor Anne, you have ten seconds to come out, before Gabi and I come in to collect you." Sharpay was being firm.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming out." I was defeated. I sighed, grabbed up my things and opened the stall door.

The girl's eyes, ran over me. Gave me a nod of approval, Gabi ran out the door. Sharpay, passed her arm through mine and the sunshine met our faces.

* * *

"Coach said to, fake left, fake right and," The ball was being thrown violently into the basket. "To make the final points. Pay up bitches." Troy announced proudly.

The guys groaned, and angrily shoved their hands in their pocket and pulled out two crisp twenties. Gabi threw her body, hands up in the air. After Troy was paid his money, the guys stalked off the court and off the park grounds. Troy and Gabi kissed some more, I turned to Shar.

"When you're in love or whatever, do you always kiss that much?"

Shar responded with a shoulder shrug, went back to her magazine. "Thanks Shar." I glared at her, crossed my arms, as my necklace made contact with my forearm. I gently brought it to my fingers.

"Corbin..."I whispered.

Shar turned to me. "What?"

I shook my head at her. "Nothing, don't worry about it." I stood up, dusted myself down, pointed to the swings. "Going for a swing. Wanna come?"

Shar shrugged me off again. "Taylor, aren't you too old to swing?"

I shook my head at her. "You're never to old to take to the sky." I smiled at her. I walked over to a swing and sat down and kicked my legs out.

I pumped up a little higher, and leaned back, holding onto the chains as hard as I could.

"Wheee!" I cried out. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Whee is right." I voice called out.

I opened my eyes. My eyes met dark brown pools. I remember those pools. But from where, I couldn't remember. My feet, dug deep into the bark, I sat straight up. I turned around, no one was around or behind me. I saw a figure running away, but turned around for a moment. Across the distance, our eyes locked and the figure smiled and waved, then ran out of the park completely.

Could that have been...? No, he wouldn't remember me. No one remembered me. He had to have been wherever by now.

Has it really been six years already? I couldn't remember everything, but I remember a boy that did save my life from, I guess a bad dream I had to live through. If I was ever in trouble, the boy was there to save my life, and to take the beatings with me. As far back as I can remember, my mom we both didn't look too much alike. And I started to wonder if I looked more like my dead father. I just had to look like my dad.

_I forced my feet to go farther, I grabbed onto the white door, with the copper handle. I twisted the doorknob so hard, I could have sworn that the knob would either hit me in the head, or fly off. I climbed into the room and ran to the closet. I hit under the long dresses, that were in the back, I grabbed the black bags and set them up around me. I had to hurry, I only had ten more seconds till a hundred! _

_I had the bags around me, I was comfortable, now to wait it out. I leaned back against the box I was sitting on, until I hit my head. Hard. I rubbed my head, and hopped Ana, wouldn't hear the loud thump and I slid off of the box. I had dented the box with my fat ass! Ana, was going to kill me for sure. I pulled the lid off the top and began to flatten the lid, when a photograph caught my eye._

"_Hey, that's me." I whispered softly. "Or that looks like me."_

_I picked the picture up and examined it. That there was me, exactly, and I was with some boy with curly hair. Who had me hugged close to him and kissing my forehead, with tears running down his face. I noticed more photos and almost slapped myself for forgetting. How could I have forgotten Corbin? I was too busy looking at the pictures, when_ _Ana, opened the closet door. I turned around with the pictures in my hands, and tears streaming down my own cheeks._

"_Hey, Taylor." Ana began._

And that's how I learned, or remembered my past. Not everything about it, but what happened to me after that night at the police station. How I saw Corbin being dragged away from me, I got into another car, with a nice lady. But I remembered going to a home with a bunch of kids, staying to myself, eating, sleeping and doing what I was told. Then Ana found me, and life went on from there. Yeah, I guess it really had been six years, already.

"Taylor? Are you okay?"

I looked up from holding my necklace to meet Shar's eyes. I closed my eyes and smiled. "I'm fine." I started swinging again. Shar sat in the swing next to me.

"So, how do you swing exactly?" Shar whispered.

"You just kick your legs out." I merely replied.

* * *

"So, Shar, tell us about that hot cousin you have." Gabi examined.

Shar and I rolled our eyes. This was Gabi's way of wanting to talk about her boyfriend, but couldn't when she was home with her mother present. Maria, would flip, and I do mean FLIP if she found out her daughter was dating a sophomore in high school. While Gabi was only a eighth grader. Well, freshman now.

"Gabi, how come you just don't talk to your mother about Troy? She's met him, and seems to like him. She knows he would respect you." Shar's eyes darted to mine. "Or we would hope so."

"If Troy disrespects you, I'm totally kicking his, lunkhead basketball player butt, and I'd have Gar help me."

"Garrett?" Shar and Gabi questioned.

"My college brother? Remember?" I asked.

The look of recognition crossed their faces. Yeah, Garrett wasn't really my "brother" but we both got adopted at the same time, or rather, he was adopted first and when I came along he immediately took protectiveness to a new high. Never once, would he not do what I asked. Well, if it meant spoiling my dinner, then he'd say no to that, but everything else was fair game.

Gabi waved us off. "Troy would never disrespect me guys. He's.."Gabi trailed off.

"He's what Gabriella?" I pressed.

"In love with me." Gabi muttered.

Shar and I howled with laughter. "Gabi! Oh, that was a great one. Whoa." Shar and I wiped our eyes. When Gabi didn't look up, we knew, she was being serious.

"Get out of here, really Gabi?" Shar Queued

Gabi nodded her head, a lone tear slipped down into the carpet. "Gabi?"

"I'm soo scared you guys. What if he really isn't in love with me? What if he's just stringing me along? What if he only wants me because I haven't..had sex yet? What if it's some big prank or something?" Gabi choked out.

I wrapped my arms around Gabi. "Gab, I can't tell you for sure if it's a giant mind game or not, or all that ifs you had, but how do you feel about him?"

Gabi smiled. "He's always on my mind. The first thing on my mind in the morning, and the last thing before I go to sleep. Sometimes I dream about him, sometimes I don't. Sometimes I wish to see him everywhere, other times, I don't." Gabi sighed. "Taylor, how do you know when your in love?"

Why Gabi would ask me this, I had no idea.

"Uh, I guess it's where the person is always on your mind. And no matter what you do, you can't get them off your mind. Or, when you hear their name, you smile for no reason at all. Or when your listening to your iPod, every song that comes on, reminds you of them in someway." I shook out of my thoughts. "Gabi, I'm the last person you should be asking this."

Gabi poked my cheek. "No, I know I'm asking the right person because your in love too with someone." Gabi sat up. "What's his name?" Gabi asked animatedly.

I waved her off, and stood up. I rung my fingers over and over again. Then I paced for a minute then walked over to Gabi's open window and leaned over the frame.

"Ooh! Let's play, 'guess who he is.' Come on Shar, your on my team." Gabi rested on her back.

"Do we know him?" Shar asked.

"I don't think you do."

"Ooh, is he a bad boy?" Gabi pelted

"In his own way I guess."

"Is he an adult?" Shar pressed.

"In my eyes he is."

"Is he the one that gave you the cross necklace you always wear and never take off?" Gabi inquired

"Yes."

"Oh Taylor, that's soo romantic. I wanna know about him. Please? I know you like your secrets but just give us an idea of what he's like."Shar requested.

I sighed and looked up at the stars. Or in my head, the airplanes that never move. "He's, he's my personal savior. He saved me from getting in trouble lots of times, he took beatings for me. He got me to have a better life, and now I only hope he's happy." I quickly swiped at my eye. "And I hope he didn't forget about me, like I forgot about him. If he did, then I hope he's living his life, happy like I am." I turned back to Shar and Gabi, both had tears falling from their eyes.

"Uh, why are you two crying exactly?"

"Because Taylor, the love of your life is out there somewhere, and forgot about you." Gabi pounded over the thought that Corbin forgot about me.

"I didn't exactly say he forgot about me. I said, if he did. I don't know if he forgot about me. Maybe he remembers me and has been watching me since forever."

"Ew, like Edward Cullen in Twilight?" Shar pipped.

Gabi and I looked at each other, grabbed a pillow and threw them at Shar. That resulted into a giant pillow fight, that later caused us to fall asleep next to each other. I was lucky enough to hold Gabi's hand and Shar's hand. As I drifted into deeper slumber, the last things hit me. Gabi and Shar loved me. Ana and I would be okay. And, I hoped I got to see Corbin one more time before I died.

* * *

_I'm back guys. Yay! Sorry for the year like break but, I lost the reason to write and, lovely summer made me bored enough to write again. So, I think I'll update tomorrow, depending on how bored I get tomorrow. I know your wondering why, I didn't go into details very much about the places, and what the girls did and about Troy's background, but hey, those are unimportant things right now. Just focus on the beginnings of a love story in the brewery. Doesn't everyone love a Chaylor love story? And the time gap, yeah about that, I didn't want to rush it off as, hey, their adults and make the story end faster, nope, it's going to go for a while I hope. And yes, if you remember in the first chapter, Taylor was six years old, and Corbin was eight. If he wasn't eight, Corbin is now. So, do your math, and don't hurt yourself please. This has been changed from a Corbin Bleu fic, to a Chad and Taylor fic. I know I took forever to change it over, but I realized I was breaking FF rules. So sorry FF, can you forgive me? I know Taylor kept referring to Corbin, but it's only a name now. Or is it? You'll have to find out when you review : ) Thank you guys. _


	3. Tapped Out Phone Conversations

"Troy?"

Troy looked up and smiled at me. "Taylor, where have you been hiding? I haven't seen you since summer." Troy gathered me up into a hug, I pressed back tightly.

"You know me, research to do, extra credit to do." I boasted.

Troy smiled at me. "Why do I have the feeling I'll be seeing you in my classes again this year?" Troy pushed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Never know. I'll try not to be super smart this time around."

Troy shook his head. "Tay, you should be having fun. You should be enjoying your junior year, you only go through high school once. Next year it's all over."

I waved Troy away. "I"ll have fun when school's over." Troy's face turned into a smile. "That includes college too."

Needless to say, Troy's face soured.

I waved my goodbye to Troy, and walked my happy butt to my first period class. AP Honors English.

x.X.x.X

"Taylor!"

I looked up, Gabi was saving me a seat.

I walked over, then my face fell. It just had to be next to the ice queen, Sharpay. I mean sweet Baby Jesus she wasn't all that. Was it too late to pretend that there was another Taylor in the building?

"Taylor! I know you heard me, you even made eye contact with me."

I sighed and dragged my feet over to the red lunch table. Gabi scooted over, patted the spot for me to sit. Right next to Sharpay. I grumbled quietly to myself, Sharpay and I hadn't been close since the summer of eighth grade. It was like she grew boobs, an attitude, and a boyfriend. Zeke Baylor, my first loyal cousin. But see, that's not what I mad about. They, yes the plural meaning of Zeke and Sharpay, didn't bother to tell me until the middle of sophomore year. I hadn't quite forgiven either of them, Zeke was trying, and I do mean trying. Sharpay didn't care, and that's what hurt the most. My second best friend next to Gabi, she didn't even try to explain to me why they waited so long to tell me. I placed my bag on the table and unzipped the main compartment for my lunch. I made eye contact with Sharpay, although seconds later I turned my eyes away from her. I'm pretty sure I would have accepted the relationship like I had to with Troy and Gabi. With those two, there was no room to think about accepting it. Either you did, or you weren't a true friend. Trust me, Gabi suckered that card and I felt guilty and crumbled. Gullible Taylor. I grabbed my sandwich, unwrapped it, took a giant bite.

"Tayyyylor." Gabi protested ."We haven't had any classes together yet. I miss you."

Gabi didn't change that much. She did grow boobs but stayed the same. Other than every guy with a second head wanted a bite at her. Thank God Troy wasn't the jealous type, or most of the women wouldn't even know what a guy was outside of a Troy. Gabi and Troy were still going strong as ever, I was just waiting for the day when Troy would either pick three options. Option A, pop the question to Gabi. Option B, Whisk her away. Or the one I really dreaded was option C, all of the above. I gave a faint chuckle to the idea of me being completely best friendless. But I would assume, Troy knew I would personally hunt him down and..well, that part would be a secret.

"So, Tay, where were you all summer?"

I shrugged. "Don't know."

Gabi winked at me. "Hunting down, mister bad boy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gabi, you still remember that?" I faked astonishment.

"Why wouldn't? You know I can't wait for the day for the guy to pop up because when he does I'm not wasting a moment. I'm hooking you two up."

Exasperation rolled over me. " Gab, the guy is like eighteen now. I'm sixteen. Are you doing the math with me?"

I was being quick with Gabi, I knew I shouldn't have been but can you blame me? You put me next to someone that didn't even care I existed. Didn't even care about my opinion, didn't care about my feelings.

"She just wants to see you happy Taylor."

Gabi and I turned our heads. Sharpay actually said something to me?

"You would know about happiness wouldn't you Sharpay?" I gathered myself and left the table.

I briskly walked out of the cramped cafeteria, into the warm sunshine. I felt the sun warming my skin, making the anger I felt, melt away from me. I felt a little less mad, but I was still on anger auto pilot. I stormed off somewhere far away from bodies of teenagers, to a lone tall oak tree. I smiled to the tree. I often came to Sean when I was pissed or just wanted time alone. Yes, I named a tree a guy name. Don't have a clue why, but it just randomly came to be Sean to me. There goes human nature for you.

I fell to the ground, wrapped my arms around the trunk of the tree and curled up against the tree and let my tears fall.

"Why can't I forget him like he forgot about me?" I screamed.

"Well, maybe because your too important to be forgotten." Someone answered.

I stiffened. "Gabi, don't even start." I challenged.

"Uhm, last time I checked my name wasn't Gabi."

"Troy..." I warned.

"Nope, not my name either. At the rate your going I'll have to steal your first born child."

"Dammit Sharpay. Your the last person I wanted to speak to. Honestly, why care all the sudden now?"

"Well, this Sharpay person seems to be the center of your anger."

Now I was really confused. I spun around and met the green shirt of someone.

"I majored in Vacation?" I inquired.

"Well I wish I did, then I would be rich."

I finally looked up. I only had four words to say, Sexy. Mixed. Guy. Talking. To Me.

"The name is Chad. And I only go by Chad, if you hear anyone say Chadwick it was a horrible plan that my mother planned to call me."

I giggled. "That's better. Pretty girls shouldn't cry or be upset." Chad winked at me.

I think my heart stopped for a second.

"Do you mind if I stay with you? Only until you feel better that is." Chad requested.

"Why? I'm sure your girlfriend would be pissed to find out that you with me, Taylor the freak." I spat "Yes, Chadwick I know exactly who you are."

Chad gulped. "Who am I then?"

"The second golden boy next to Troy Bolton, your currently dating Tori Sharp. You go through girls like used tissue. Rumor has it that you'd give Hue Hefner a run for his money in pimping."

Chad paused for a minute, then started laughing. And I do mean laughing, laughing so hard that he had tears running down his shandy cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow. " Wow Taylor, someone is current in the gossip mill."

I began to fume. "What? It's pretty true."

"What part?"

"The part with the girl part. You cannot deny that."

Chad shrugged. "Did you ever hear that most of them get caught cheating on me? Or they break up with me first? Or that they simply hate me and want to use me to get back at their best friends?"

I hung my head. "No." I picked my head up. "How would I know that? None of the girls you've dated are even in my pool of friends. None of them even know me..."I trailed off.

"That's all I'm saying. YOU don't know me." Chad smiled at me.

This time I hung my head for a while. "I'm sorry. Your right, it's not fair to say what I've heard if I've never seen any proof or knew you personally. I'm really sorry Chad."

Chad pushed his fingers under my chin. I would have time to laugh if it wasn't so soft and gentle. "No sad faces remember? Pretty girls aren't supposed to be sad."

My eyes met Chad's face. He was just another pretty face, but it was a hot face to look at. And it was looking back at me. Or was it really?

"Alright, you've buttered me up. What answers to you want from me?"

Chad's face soured. "Answers? What are you talking about?"

"Hey, your a good actor." I complimented.

Chad's face turned angry for a second. "You think I'm here, talking to you, helping you, so I can get answers to some test or something?"

"Yup. That's how it usually goes. You just got a freebie because I'm having a crappy day." I stood up.

"Taylor, I'm not here for answers. Honestly." Chad said.

"Your here on Tori's behalf instead?" I faked a beamed smile.

Chad rolled his eyes. "No, not for her either."

"Then why are you still here then?" I questioned.

"I told you, you were feeling down and I like the concerned citizen I am came to find out what was wrong since no other human being decided to." Chad said bitterly.

Now I was more confused than before. I waved it off.

"I've got to get going, the bell will be ringing soon." And without another word, I left Chad standing in the field with Sean.

x.X.

"Psst! Taylor."

I scribbled harder on my piece of paper, I only had ten more minutes to finish my essay.

"Taylor!"

Germs are micro-organisms that fend off..

"TAYLOR!"

My head snapped up, as well as everyone else. I looked behind me, Megan was busy picking her nails, sneered at me when I looked at her.

"What are you looking at freak?" Megan snapped at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my test. Scribble, scribble.

Ten minutes, and two thousand words later, the first day of junior year was over. I stretched my arms above my head and shook out my cramp fingers. My hands brushed up against something soft, firm.

"So Taylor is a lesbian too huh?" Megan cackled.

I pulled my hands back, and felt horror cursing through me. I began grumbling. I would never live down that I was into girls. If anything I hated most girls.

Megan walked out of the classroom and I put my head down on my desk. I wasn't leaving until every student was out of the school, the parking lot included too. I leaned down and began to grab my binder, might as well as get a head start on my homework for tonight.

"What's this?" I picked up a folded note. "Do I read it?"

I shrugged, it was in my bag. I was hesitate to read the note, what if it was something mean? Wait a minute, I'm in high school, of course it was going to be mean.

_Dear Taylor,_

_I have no idea why I'm writing you a note, maybe because I don't know Gabi that well, even though she's my best friend's girlfriend. Yes, I'm sure you already knew I'm Troy's best friend. The one that hardly goes to class, and always has a basketball glued to his side, blah blah blah. Anyway,I'm not sure really to start but, I kinda need a favor. I'm failing my math class, AP Calculus. And yes, I am capable of having AP classes, anyway, I really need a tutor and I'm willing to work really hard if you'll tutor me. I promise not to ask for any answers and I'll pay you. Please, please PLEASE consider tutoring me, I would really like to bring my grade up to a B before the semester is out. Below is my cell and locker number in case you want to just drop me a note instead of talking to me. I would greatly be indebted to you. Thanks for hearing me out._

_ Chad : )_

I thought for a long moment. Chad was taking AP Calculus? How? I was taking that class too, and the teacher said that he only had two periods, third and fourth period. His third period was only freshman and one or two sophomores. My period was a mix of all grades. I think I would have noticed Chad if he was in my class, fourth period is before lunch. That would explain how he was able to find me so fast after my melt down. But how can you fail AP Cal? Oh, the test we took today. It was either a pass or fail kind of thing. Not my words, but needless to say I did surprisingly well. I turned the note in my fingers, round and round. Do I give him a call, or a note?

Well, I played out scenarios out in my head. If I wrote Chad a note, by tomorrow morning the whole school would figure about three things. One, We were star crossed lovers from two different sides of the tracks. Two, I was pregnant with his child and in the note held the test results and a court order for child support. Or three, it was a love letter from me. It's sad how in high school, people get the wrong idea from something people used in elementary school to communicate with.

If I called Chad, there was a two percent chance that it was actually Chad's number and that Chad was actually telling the truth. The other ninety-eight percent was that it was Megan, or whomever wrote the note put a fake number and was just wishing for me to call so they could tell the whole school how hung up I was over Chad.

"Hey! Girl, you haftsa leave. The campus is closed now."

I sat up and nodded my head. "I'm sorry, I thought my club meeting was today." I gathered up my stuff, and flew out of the room.

- - x.X.x

I bit my bottom lip and let my eyes drift upward. What time would be a good time to call Chad? This wasn't something I could wait on for a few days. See, I had figured if Chad was in trouble like I thought he was, you can't waste time trying to put your pride before you, you have to bend under and just do what you have to do.

"Taylor? Are you even listening to me?"

I looked up at my sister. "What Katherine? Sorry, I wasn't." I smiled sheepishly towards her. Maybe a smile would brush her over.

Katherine smiled at me and fully sat down on the edge of my bed. "Alright, what's going on that is causing you to space out? Is it Sharpay again?"

I shook my head and waved that off. "I told you a long time ago, she isn't even worth my emotions anymore. It's about a..boy."

I really had Kat's attention now. "My sister? And a boy in the same sentence? This I REALLY need to hear."

I let out the breath I was holding. "Today I found a note in my backpack, and it was from a guy. He's in my Cal class and he's already failing. He wants me to tutor him Kat, but the thing is he didn't give me the note personally. And that's what's worrying me."

"Did he leave you some way to get a hold of him?"

I nodded.

"A phone number?"

I nodded again.

"Then call him."

I sighed. "It's not that easy Kat. What if it's some horrible trick a girl is trying to play on me because the guy was talking to me during lunch?"

"Tay, I told you, someone asked you for help and being the person I know you are you like to help everybody out in some way. If it is a horrible trick then the person is seriously screwed up. Call the guy." Katherine got up and started to pat my knee.

"Wait." I grabbed my sister's arm. "Stay with me while I call him. Please? I've never done this before and I don't want to be a total fool."

Kat sat down on the bed again. "Fine, but only until he picks up the phone and you know for sure it's him."

I smiled and grabbed the note. My sister handed me the phone and I dialed the number.

"_The number you are trying to reach, has been disconnected, please hang up and try again."_

I frowned. " I knew it was a trick."

"Let me see." Kat took the phone out of my hands, dialed the number and waited a moment.

"It's ringing...Yes? Hello. Is this..." My sister was skimming over the note. "Chad?"

I stayed silent and listened to Cat. "No, not me." My sister laughed and then eyed me. "But I do have someone that would like to talk to you."

Kat passed the phone over to me. I gulped before placing the phone to my ear.

"Hi Chad."

_- - x.x.x_

_There you have it! I know I kinda lied and said I wouldn't start them off as adults but, I was thinking there wasn't anything Taylor could do. Lets say, Mystery guy didn't pop up and more and four years flew by. As always, thank you to chaylorXtraylorlover for being the only one to review. Hopefully this passes as a good update in your eyes. Happy fourth!_


End file.
